


From Above

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: General, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca





	From Above

Marluxia's Garden contains poison. This fact never surprises Larxene. Then again, nothing surprises her. She watches him walk among the red azaleas, knowing that any of them can become a suitable poison at any time. She's never seen him kill anything or anyone with plants, but she knew he could, easily.

The Organization knew him as "The Graceful Assassin" or the "Elegant Assassin." Either way, "assassin" stays in his codename. She looks down from her balcony perch, and notices another assassin dancing with fire surrounding his slender body like ribbons. He is also an assassin, but a different sort, one who uses only weapons to kill who he is ordered to kill.

Larxene notes with a smile that dried leaves plus lightening equals fire. Sure, fire burns foliage, but it's also a necessary element for a living planet. The sun, while a ball of gas, is seen as fire, and when she thinks about it, Axel does look like the sun.

"What are you thinking, Larxene? Don't tell me 'nothing.'" Marluxia stands beside her, holding a pink Oleander in his hand.

"Just thinking that Axel could be useful to us."

Marluxia nods. "Of course. He is necessary for our goals. Have you been watching him?"

Larxene nods, noticing another figure nearby. She knows who it is right away because he is playing a prominent blue sitar. /Oh, so that's what Axel is dancing to. Fire, water, burn / "Looks like he's not alone."

"Oh, him," Marluxia follows her gaze. "I never thought Axel bothered with him, but I found out quite awhile ago that I was wrong."

"Really?" Larxene raises her eyebrows. "Maybe it's nothing. Seems that the new boy is the only one Axel likes." She shrugs. "Good to know, I love watching Axel squirm when I touch him. He can't stand the sight of me." She almost squeals. "Fun! Fun!"

"Touch Demyx and Axel would kill you."

Larxene gasps, her eyes like saucers before she shakes her blond head. "No way! Axel wouldn't care. Now Roxas . . . "

"Roxas would kill you, which is one of the reasons why I tend to replace him with the Keyblade Hero."

"Oh, so that's how you intend to do it? Brilliant as always."

Marluxia sits beside her, watching the Melodious Nocturne and the Flurry of Dancing Flames. "I just figure that I can use someone far more pliable, that's all."

Larxene narrows her eyes. "If you were concerned about pliable, you'd be considering Demyx as an ally, not Axel." She crosses her legs. "He is water, after all. Plants need water to grow."

Marluxia nods. "I know. The last time Demyx came to visit me, I tried to take him for myself."

"What? And here I thought you preferred women!" Larxene folds her arms, her muscles tensing. "Namely this one!"

"Oh, don't worry, Larxene." Marluxia runs a hand through his pink hair. "He will never replace you. Besides, he will not have me."

"You didn't tell him about the plan, did you?"

"So what if I did?" Marluxia shrugs. "He'll say nothing. He probably forgot anyway."

"True, true." Larxene agrees. "Axel is a dog, and Demyx is little more than a child. I can see why you saw Axel as the more useful of the two Jokers."

"Yes, of course."

The two of them watch the fire as it leaps up into the air. A water barrier sprouts near it, reflecting the sudden light. Larxene shakes her head. "You don't do that with someone you dislike unless they have a purpose. Since when would Demyx ever suit any of Axel's purposes?"

Marluxia throws the oleander away. "Axel thinks of Demyx as 'taken' by him. The new boy is obviously a friend, but Demyx? It's a different matter entirely. All I know for sure is that Demyx would side with Axel, and I would understand."

Larxene blinks. "Understand? Like it would matter who Demyx sides with after we get what we want."

"Indeed," Marluxia replies, a smile blossoming on his lips. "He will have no choice, but to do as I say, and I won't have to give him any orders because Axel would do it for me."

"And here I thought Axel only liked Roxas." Larxene rolls her eyes.

"Axel is a notorious liar."

"Then he can't be trusted."

Marluxia shakes his head. "Obviously not. Which is why I intend to test him, to make sure that he is on our side. His own ambition is sure to cloud any happy thoughts he may have for Roxas and/or Demyx, so playing to that should be more than enough. Still, it will take some time to be certain."

"Uh-huh." Larxene whips out her knives, twirling them carefully on her gloved knuckles. "I had no idea Axel had similar aspirations to you."

"He does." Marluxia looks upward at the sky blanketed with eternal darkness. "Axel is fire, contrary to water. He is a solar being, contrary to the lunar. His name means 'Divine Bringer of Life'. Axel wants everyone to revolve around him. He's hard to trust because if he were to side with us, than he would want to be the one in charge."

Larxene holds up one of her hands, allowing electricity to weave around her fingers. "Oh, if he tries that, he'll be in charge all right."

"Heh. That's why we must be wary of him when trying to take him under our wing." Marluxia continues to watch Axel while he spins in a ring of fire. "I pity him in a way. He's been taking orders for many years, and he's desperate to give some to people who aren't bardic types."

"I've seen him order Roxas around, so let's not be too intent at looking down at him."

"Roxas won't matter once we succeed," Marluxia replies as if he were talking about his garden. "Axel cannot command loyalty from those who matter most in the Organization." Marluxia holds Larxene's chin, his gloved thumb grazing over her lips. "I'm not looking down at Axel. I'm merely assessing him properly."

"A dog that wants to be an Alpha, but can't be." Larxene shakes her head. "Awww, such a shame."

Marluxia shrugs, picking at a hyacinth. "Roxas may be his most powerful ally, but even he is not enough."

A third figure suddenly appears next to Axel, radiating pure light which reflects the water barrier along with the constantly snaking fire. Larxene raises her eyebrows. "Speak of the devil."

"Indeed. Of course the devil was already beneath us." Marluxia grins. "Not that I worry too much since he will be going to where he belongs. Besides, Axel is the sort who'd rather reign in Hell anyway."

"Oh, I'm sure he would," Larxene answers, looking down at her knives. She can still see Axel and Roxas dancing together with Demyx close to them.

"They're interesting to watch," Marluxia says. "Fire and water don't mix yet they can work well together. Water douses fire, but fire can evaporate water. It's interesting to note that so long as water has a planet, it can never be destroyed, just changed. However, when fire is doused, it's nothing more than smoke."

"Hmph. All I know is that lightning and water don't mix. They won't ever work well together." Larxene sniffs at one of the nearby roses. "So, I'm rather pleased to see that Axel is more of an interest to you now than Demyx. He'll be the life of the party, that's for sure, especially considering who else is going to Castle Oblivion."

"Ah, yes," Marluxia replies, rolling his eyes. "An Ice, an Earth, and a Darkness. I can respect the Earth, of course, but the other two?" He shakes his head. "They're part of the reason I intend to take over. Vexen does nothing but complain, Zexion has an ego that puts mine to shame, and the fact that Lexaeus hangs around them both says a lot about him."

"None of which are good things, right?" Larxene asks, her eyes glinting with glee.

"Yes, indeed." Marluxia nods. "At least Axel and Demyx create steam together. Hardly a bad thing, and it's something I'll make sure we benefit from." He smiles, waving his hand around floating cherry blossoms. "When I am finished, there will be a realm of beautiful flowers, life-giving sun, and life bringing water. No other "light" required, except for the one that belongs in a storm."

Larxene could have floated in the air when he says that. She looks back down only to see that the three have left. "Aw, looks like they went to play somewhere." She narrows her eyes. "I hope they didn't know we were watching."

"No. We are too high up," Marluxia replies. "I intend to keep it that way."

Larxene beams. "So, tell me, have you ever killed anyone with your poisoned flowers?"

Marluxia shakes his head. "I've never had to, and I doubt I will now. I value the poisoned flowers because they tend to be the most beautiful." His smile reflects hers before he disappears into a flurry of dancing cherry blossoms.


End file.
